


Only if You Pass

by bunnynumbers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, birthday gift for my sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnynumbers/pseuds/bunnynumbers
Summary: “Let’s go on a date!”Akashi sighed. Bokuto had been saying that for the past hour. As much as he didn’t mind indulging him, they had finals coming up and had to study. Still, Bokuto has lost the energy in his voice slowly, and Akashi can tell he’s about to go emo.“Fine,” Akashi relents.Bokuto immediately perks up from his end of the table, and is about to stand when Akashi continues.“but only after finals, and only if you pass all of them.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Only if You Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wellughthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellughthen/gifts).



> Hasn't been Beta'd. This is for my sister, who's birthday was yesterday. Sorry it's late. Haha.
> 
> It's also for all the Bokuaka shippers who have so few works about this pairing.

“Let’s go on a date!” 

Akashi sighed. Bokuto had been saying that for the past hour. As much as he didn’t mind indulging him, they had finals coming up and had to study. Still, Bokuto has lost the energy in his voice slowly, and Akashi can tell he’s about to go emo. 

“Fine,” Akashi relents. 

Bokuto immediately perks up from his end of the table, and is about to stand when Akashi continues. 

“but only after finals, and only if you pass all of them.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth slightly, completely shocked. Akashi went back to studying, choosing to ignore him. 

Bokuto isn’t a horrible student, but even around finals, he’d rather practice volleyball than study. The Fukurodani team often tasked Akashi with keeping him from failing, since he’d study if Akashi asked Bokuto to join him in the library. 

After a full minute of Bokuto being oddly quiet, Akashi decided to look up. Bokuto’s hand and eyes were moving quickly as he took notes from his books, and Akashi could swear he saw fire coming from him. 

Bokuto suddenly stopped and looked at Akashi. 

“I promise I’ll ace all my tests! So, let’s go on a date when they’re over!” 

When did “pass” become “ace?” Akashi wondered. Well, it didn’t matter anyway. As long as he studied. Then again, now that he declared that, he’ll probably be sad if he doesn’t ace them. Akashi silently prays that Bokuto accomplishes his goal. 

“Will you please be quiet already?” Someone from the table across from them asked, “you’re not the only ones here?” 

Bokuto chose to ignore them, so Akashi apologized in his place. 

Finals had finally ended! Bokuto could finally go on his date with Akashi! He’d tried to have Akashi come over to his place for a study-date, but Akashi brought along the rest of the team. Now, though, they were getting their tests back! Bokuto’s confident he passed, so he’s sure he’ll get his date with Akashi now. 

The teacher called Bokuto’s name. He collected his tests. He looked at his scores. 91, 95, 90, 93... 89! No! Bokuto failed! He passed but he failed! How could this happen? 

Bokuto couldn’t focus for the rest of class. Eventually, school ended, and he could talk to Akashi again, but he just wanted to go home and sulk. 

Akashi expected Bokuto to run straight to him as soon as class was over, but after two full minutes, he began to suspect that Bokuto failed. Great, now he had to deal with that and they wouldn’t get a date. He may be less obvious than Bokuto, but he was looking forward to it just as much. 

Akashi texted Bokuto to ask where he was, and apparently, he was in the library, trying to figure out where he went wrong. Akashi sighed and went there to check on his boyfriend. 

The library was empty right after finals, so it didn’t take long to find Bokuto. He was clearly sulking with his head in a book. 

“What did you fail?” Akashi asked, sitting next to him. 

“History! I only got an 89!” 

… What? Akashi thought he misheard for a moment, but there’s no way he mistook that. He then suddenly remembered Bokuto’s promise to ace all his tests. Akashi shouldn’t have let him. 

“Bokuto, was that your lowest score?” 

“Yes! I managed to ace everything else!” 

Akashi internally sighed, but managed to look calm. 

“That means you passed everything, so...” 

“So?” 

“We can go on a date.” 

Bokuto immediately stood up and his entire expression changed. He looked so excited it was as if he was never upset. 

“We can?” 

“Yes.” 

“Even though I failed?” 

“You didn’t fail. Where do you want to go?” 

“The amusement park!” 

Akashi nodded. 

“Okay. I’ll pick you up from your house tomorrow morning. Good job passing your tests.” 

Bokuto jumped into Akashi’s arms, causing him to blush slightly. 

“Akashi! Let’s have the best date ever!” 

“Okay.”


End file.
